The One-man Gas Particulate Filter Unit (GPFU) relates to a device for providing breathable air to men in military vehicles which encounter nuclear, biological and or chemical (NBC) agents that are required to be removed for safety reasons from the air. The GPFU is designed to interface with a protective gas mask or ventilated face piece system.
In the past, prior art military vehicles air supply systems failed to protect personnel from accidental contamination during the handling and disposal of a contaminated filter. The present invention provides a replacement canister which can store an old contaminated filter while providing a new charcoal filter.
The present invention is capable of reliably operating under extreme environmental battlefield conditions.